


To Have and To Hold

by princx_andromeda



Series: Penumbra WLW Week [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princx_andromeda/pseuds/princx_andromeda
Summary: “Your… wife,” he said slowly. Rita nodded.“Yeah, you know… Franny? I talk about her all the time?”Juno just stared.“We’ve been married the whole time I’ve known you, boss. This is our wedding picture on my desk, here, and I wear a ring, I figured you knew.”
Relationships: Rita/Franny
Series: Penumbra WLW Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758328
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: READ MORE WLW FIC COWARDS





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I know I skipped a few days, and I'm back with barely 400 words, but this is one I just HAD to write. Enjoy!

It was nearing the end of the day on a Tuesday- and Mister Steel had  _ just  _ wrapped up a case, so they should actually be home on time- when it happened. 

“Hey, Nureyev needs to know if you’re bringing a plus one to the wedding,” Juno said, sticking his head out of his office door. “Apparently it’s important for the seating chart, or whatever.” 

Rita glanced up, confused. “Well, yeah boss, I was gonna bring my wife,” she said. Juno frowned, stepping out of the office properly and crossing his arms. 

“Your… wife,” he said slowly. Rita nodded. 

“Yeah, you know… Franny? I talk about her all the time?” 

Juno just stared. 

“We’ve been married the whole time I’ve known you, boss. This is our wedding picture on my desk, here, and I wear a ring, I figured you knew.” She picked up the framed photo of her and Franny- Franny in a white dress with lace, Rita in a matching suit- and handed it to Juno. He took it, brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Oh. Well, I didn’t.” 

“I thought you were a detective, Mister Steel.”

“Well, my secretary’s personal life isn’t a case, now, is it,” he said, handing the photo back. “I’ll, uh, let Nureyev know. And- I look forward to meeting Franny. Your- wife.” 

\--

“Fran, can you help me with this?” Rita asked, thumbing the loose ends of her bow tie. Franny turned away from the mirror, where she had been applying her makeup, with an amused smile. 

“She can hack dark matters in ten minutes or less and she needs my help with her tie?” Franny asked, grabbing the two ends. 

“Well, yeah, that’s what I have you for,” Rita said, watching Franny tie the bow carefully. 

“There,” she said, adjusting the bow and leaning down to kiss Rita. “All done. Put your shoes on, we’re going to be late.” 

Rita slipped into her heels and examined herself in the full-length mirror. After all, your boss only gets married once- if he’s lucky. She was wearing her best suit- the one with the pink flower pattern and matching tie- and heels that made her  _ almost _ as tall as Franny in her flats. Franny slid up next to Rita, looping an arm around her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress, hair twisted up in an intricate style. “We make quite the pair, don’t we,” Franny said. Rita smiled, turning to kiss her. 

“We always did,” she said. 


End file.
